


Of me and you

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Dos pequeños drabbles sobre mi pareja favorita, por supuesto





	1. Violeta

– ¡Golpe del Dragón Blanco! – Fue el gritó que despertó a Rogue en medio de la noche, justo antes de que el dolor se extendiera por su rostro. Se sentó de un golpe en la cama, pero en la habitación no había nadie más que él. Él y el flamante maestro de Sabertooth. Por supuesto.

Rogue soltó un gruñido mientras se desvanecían los últimos retazos de sueño y se llevó una mano al ojo izquierdo, para luego mirar al hombre yacía a su lado. Quien, por supuesto, seguía durmiendo, muy ocupado con lo que sea que estuviera soñando.

A pesar de que hacía meses desde que su relación había avanzado de amigos a algo más, hacía solo un par de semanas que compartían habitación. Aún estaban adaptándose, pero de formas que Sting lo golpeara a media noche, por quien sabe que estúpido sueño, le parecía demasiado.

Una vez la sorpresa pasó, descubrió que el ojo le dolía demasiado como para a seguir durmiendo, así que se levantó fastidiado y fue a la cocina a revisar si tenía algo que amortiguara sus molestias.

Sting despertó horas después, cuando ya había amanecido y Rogue tomaba su tercer café. Negro.

Mientras lo observaba entrar a la cocina y desperezarse, empezó a contar en su mente. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…

– ¡Rogue! ¿¡Que te pasó!? ¿¡Por qué tienes la mitad de la cara violeta!? – Rogue no se sorprendió. Después de todo, no había encontrado nada útil y, si se veía igual como se sentía, seguramente tenía motivos para reaccionar así.

– ¿Quién te hizo eso? ¡Voy a golpearlos! ¡Esto no puede quedar así! – Mientras escuchaba la indignación de Sting, quien no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, Rogue no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y qué más harás? – El rubio siguió escupiendo sus múltiples ideas sobre cómo castigaría a quien se hubiera atrevido a lastimar a su novio, mientras Rogue lo escuchaba en silencio. Después de todo, Sting tenía una gran imaginación y tal vez se le ocurría algo útil que pudiera usar cuando le explicara lo que había sucedido


	2. Negro

Sting despertó rodeado por la oscuridad. Buscó con la mirada la lacrima que permanecía encendida día y noche en su habitación y descubrió que se había apagado. Seguramente había olvidado cargarla.

En cualquier otra noche, la luna iluminaría de lleno su ventana, se había asegurado de ello al elegir su habitación, pero esta vez el astro estaba apenas renaciendo y le negaba su pálido consuelo.

En un intento de calmar la ansiedad que surgía de su interior, encendió su propia magia para iluminar la habitación. Sin embargo, su acción sólo pareció acentuar el negro abismo a su alrededor y sus propios nervios lo traicionaron, haciendo temblar la luz. Sin poder soportarlo más, salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, esperando no despertar a Lector.

Todo sería más fácil si pudiera quedarse en el pasillo siempre iluminado, pero eso suscitaría demasiadas preguntas que él no podía, ni quería, contestar. Después de todo, era parte del gremio más fuerte de Fiore, Sabertooth, aquellos que hacen que los cielos rujan y hierva la tierra y silenciaban los mares. Sabertooth no tenía espacio para cobardes ni miedosos.

La única buena noticia, era que por lo menos le quedaba una opción, aunque prefiriera dejarla como último recurso. Había al menos una oscuridad que conocía y a la que no temía, y hacia ella enfiló sus pasos cuando se decidió.

Abrió la puerta con suavidad, intentando no hacer ruido. Dentro estaba oscuro, pero esta negrura no le asustaba, pues llevaba consigo una esencia que conocía demasiado bien. Una vez dentro, se metió en la cama tratando de no despertar a su ocupante y fracasando en ello.

– ¿Sting? – Preguntó este con voz adormilada – ¿Qué haces aquí? –

El rubio no respondió nada y, en cambio, se acurrucó en silencio contra la espalda vuelta hacia él. Rogue esperó un momento antes de girarse y pasar un brazo sobre su figura encogida.

– Está bien. Aquí estás a salvo –

Y sí, al menos allí y en ese momento, se sentía seguro.


End file.
